


Our story fades to black

by AnrionDrakonion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Russingon angst, So much angst, but I can only do Maglor's POV, maglor watches, maglors pov, this is the Silmarillion of course there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: Maglor watches as Maedhros finds Fingon's dead body.Russingon angst.





	Our story fades to black

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably indulged ever cliche ever writing this, but I was listening to my Russingon playlist late at night and this happened. 
> 
> Title taken from Destiny by Krigare, my theme song for Russingon, and the piece I listened to on repeat while writing this at 12:30am

Maglor can remember the sound Maedhros made when he saw Fingon dead. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to forget it. 

The scream had slashed through every harmony he had ever sung. His brother, his brave proud brother, fallen to his knees, cradling Fingon's broken head in his lap. 

The dreams that the pair had had for this land! -A place where Maedhros could be with Fingon, where they wouldn't have to hide, wouldn't have to conceal their love for fear of their family's rejection. 

But the iron laws of their parents had come with them, and the two before him had never been freed.

And now. Now the only freedom they would ever know was death. 

And he, Maglor, could only watch as his brother, his older brother, who had survived capture and torment, broke before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are most welcome- I'm rather new to Silmarillion fanfiction, so improvement is probably needed.


End file.
